


Invincible

by xo_marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Sad Ending, no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_marauders/pseuds/xo_marauders
Summary: October 31st, 1981 from Lily’s POV.





	Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> (This is from Lily’s point of view)

I always thought that James Potter was forever. 

He’d survived many quidditch injuries such as broken bones, concussions and many bruises from getting knocked off his trusty broomstick. Injuries that would leave him battered for days on end. And yet, he’d always wear a smile, even as he was being carried off to the hospital wing. It’s like he knew he was invincible. 

He’d survived many full moons running around in the forbidden forest with his werewolf friend. His stag animagus walked with confidence and he shook his antlers in an intimidating manner, threatening anything that dared come after him and his friends. Never once did he back down from any dangers. They were no match for him. And each morning when he resumed his human form, he’d greet Remus with a smile of success. 

He’d survived his first mission for the Order of the Phoenix. Death eaters chased after him and Sirius, throwing hex after hex their way. He laughed in their faces and mocked them as he rode away on Sirius’ motorbike, not once worrying that they’d be hit. He’d continue to smile at the fact they got away even after Moody lectured them for not being careful. He didn’t need to be careful, he knew he’d be fine in the end. 

James Potter was invincible, I was absolutely convinced of it. Until I looked into his eyes one night and realized that he was no longer smiling. He was telling me to go, to protect our son, so I did. It wasn’t until that very last moment as I held our son tightly in my arms and I heard his body hit the floor that I realized James Potter was never something I could have forever. He was not invincible. 

We were not invincible.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this style of story telling! Let me know if you want to see more like this. (: Thank you for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: @xomarauders


End file.
